1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating cover for open cooling devices, such as refrigerators or deep freezers generally used in stores and supermarkets. In numerous cases refrigerators or deep freezers will not be covered over a longer period of time, e.g. stores selling products that need cooling to maintain freshness, rely on open refrigerators and deep freezers to provide easy accesses for the customers to the produce. However, in the closing hours of these stores the energy consumption can be greatly reduced by applying insulating covers to the openings of these cooling devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional technique, used for reducing the energy consumption of cooling devices in the closing hours of stores and supermarkets, applies insulating covers to the openings of refrigerators or deep freezers. Chest refrigerators or chest deep freezers are conventionally covered by self-supporting insulating covers, supported by the edges of the chest refrigerator or chest deep freezer. The conventional self-supporting insulating cover as described in DK patent no.:152602, to which reference hereby is made.
The conventional insulating cover comprises two plastic foils joined at the circumferentially outer rim providing an enclosure for the insertion of insulating material. Rods or beams are mounted to the cover to constitute a self-supporting effect of the insulating cover, however the rods or beam increase the weight of the insulating cover. The rods' or beams' overall weight contribution to the total weight of the insulating cover is considerable compared to of any of the parts included in the cover.
Experience from using conventional technique shows that usage of the conventional insulating cover on top of cooling devices, renders it necessary to insure the insulating material from moving within the enclosure thereby reducing the overall insulating effect of the cover. Therefor a type of fixation is needed to avoid shifting, to any substantial extent, of the insulating material.